Wolf Assassin
by ArgoGladius
Summary: Original story set in the Assassin's Creed Universe, during the Pre-Empire Days, around 40 B.C. As the Tensions between Octavian and Antony rise, the Assassin Order fights among themselves in a civil war. A long Assassin Rises from the Shadows to Unite the Roman Empire and the Assassin Brotherhood


Wolf in Assassin Robes.

Chapter I-Rome

The Roman Republic is in ruins, the Alliance between Mark Antony and Octavian Caesar grows thin, and at the same time, the Assassin Order is in the midst of Civil War, with the suicide of Brutus and the deaths of several leading Assassins, the weak and power hungry have taken over the order and divided it into several different factions. One Assassin stands out of the shadow to serve the dying light, as it is consumed in darkness. Julius Maximus, In Lupus (The Wolf)

The city of Rome was always restless, even when it was a collection of small villages on the seven hills forming the city. The people were always moving, places to go, people to see, it never seemed to change. This was a time where Rome was even more restless, the brewing tension between Mark Antony and Octavian was growing into to a breaking point. In any case it made the city guards too busy to notice a single armed man bearing Assassin Crests walking through the city.

The Assassin wore an iron cuirass covered in leather over his chest. His shoulders were covered by hardened leather strips that were part of his red tunic worn under his White robe. The Assassins left arm was covered by a metal Bracer, his right arm was covered by metal and leather combination. His left hand also was lacking of a ring finger, a sign of commitment, but also for sake wielding accurately. The Assassin wore hardened leather greaves over his leather boots. The robe the Assassin wore was of custom design, the cloth ran over his torso and legs. A sort of Segmented portion of the robes covered his upper legs. A red Sash covered by the Assassin insignia was wrapped around his waist. The color of his robes were White, it showed predominantly on the tipped hood that he wore. His armor was worn on top of the pure white robes, their black painted parts contrasting with the pure white of the Robe. At the Assassin's left hip rested a Gladius, a Roman sword, on the Assassin's biceps were many sheathed throwing knives.

The Assassin made his way quietly and subtly through the loud and restless streets of Rome. The Assassin slipped into an alley and quickly scaled the wall and hoisted himself above the street. The Assassin closed his brown eyes and seemed to concentrate on something in his mind, when he opened his eyes they had changed to the color Gold. He saw everything differently now. Enemies or potential threats were marked in red, allies or assets in blue and the current targets in gold.

This was a special ability of the Assassin's Eagle Vision. The Assassin saw a trail of Gold lead into an entrance also marked in Gold. The Assassin smirked as he climbed down the building, he jumped down next to the entrance still glowing gold, the Assassin closed his eyes again and his vision returned to normal. The Assassin inspected the entrance, there was a key hole. The Assassin flicked his wrist and a blade shot out from his bracer, going to the spot where his ring finger was missing. The Assassin put the blade into the key hole and effectively picked the lock. Kicking the entrance, seeing it flap open, the Assassin climbed down, the smell of sewers meeting his nose, making him frown with disdain.

The Assassin slid down a smooth stone slide into a large cavern, the stone appearing to be several centuries old. The Assassin no longer smelled the sewer, but he smelt wood fire, and heard the crackle of it as well. Someone was down here. The Assassin crept quietly down the dusty stone corridor, he rounded a corner and saw two men in wolf skins sitting by a fire, they talked in low growling voice as they ate meat that had been being cooked on a spit. The Assassin stepped out from behind the corner and stepped into the light of the fire.

"I seek the Followers of Romulus." the Assassin said, his voice was deep and sharp. The two men in Wolf skin jumped to their feet startled, their growls reminesent to that of the wolves they represented.

"You have found them, Assassin." One of the Cultist growled menacingly, before being grabbed and pulled back by his companion.

"What do you want?" the other Follower asked, his eyes trying to meet the Assassins, failing due to the hood he wore. The Assassin stepped forward slowly.

"An audience with your leader." The Assassin said keeping his voice neutral. The first Follower gave a scoff.

"Of course, this way to our LEADER, ASSASSIN. I'm sure you'll get along famously, and our leader will certainly not be killed on the spot." The First follower mocked while his companion suppressed a smirk.

"Who do you think you are Assassin?" asked the second follower. The Assassin smirked.

"In Lupus." He said both Followers's eyes widened in fear.

"Please this way." said the first follower as they began their trek through the catacombs.

The Assassin got the vague impression of rich tapestries and a renovation of the old Catacombs, but the Followers moved too fast for him to get a clear look at it all. The Assassin was led to a large area where the ceiling formed into a dome, the Cloaked man stood in the center of a circle, right under the center point of the dome. The Assassin noticed a mumbled speech, a prayer it sounded like, looking to the Altar in front of him, the Assassin noticed the Wolf Skin covering the form of the man.

The figure stood to it's full height and turned around, revealing itself as a rather large and strong bodied man. He wore a tattered Purple robe under the wolf skin, a ceremonial dagger at his side. A wicked scar divided his bearded face diagonally. His eyes were an unnerving yellow.

"So it's true," Said the Priest, his tone saying he expected this. "The Wolf himself, on the Assassin's Leash." the Priest said in a mocking tone.

"The Brotherhood of Assassins is too busy killing one another. We stand apart, so be careful to whom you insult for this wolf as fangs." the Assassin said springing his hidden blade to prove his point. The Priest smirked, and stepped forward standing five paces from the Assassin.

"What do you want then, I highly doubt you'd come all this way to kill me to get mauled by my Wolves." The priest said looking beyond the Assassins shoulder, several of the followers had begun to gather.

"I have a proposal for you and your followers." The Assassin said keeping his voice level. The priest gave him a nod to continue. "I Propose an Alliance." There was a stunned silence in the great room. The priest's expression changed from surprise to curiosity.

"Why should I agree to these terms?" the Priest asked pacing slowly back and forth.

"How long will it be before Mark Antony comes to the city gates? How long until he comes and begins his conquest and destroying your altars to the founder of Rome? I'm offering you the chance to help me rid this city of Antony's supporters and in exchange I'll make sure Octavian leaves you and your shrines to their respected peace." The Assassin said, putting emphasis on why this would be in the Followers best interest. The priest stood idle for a few minuets before shaking his head.

"There are too many unknowns. I'm afraid it is time for you to die Assassin." the Priest said, as the Wolf warriors began to close in on the lone Assassin.

"I challenge you to personal combat." the Assassin said making sure his challenge was heard by all. The priest turned around with an expression that read of a trapped snake.

"Name your stakes, although they won't matter, Assassin, for you shall soon be in an unmarked grave." the Priest boasted, maintaing the image of strength.

"My hidden blade," The Assassin said activating the weapon on his wrist. "Against, the Dagger of Romulus held by you. Let Romulus, or whoever rules the sky decide the victor." The Assassin said as he removed his armor, and removed his other weapons.

"Agreed, Sicarius." the Priest growled as he took a small box from the the altar and opened it, drawing a dagger. The two approached each other and bowed before taking defensive stances as they stared each other down.

The only light being from Torches, casting a red glow over everything. Even with only the light of Torches, the Assassin saw the spark go in the Priests eyes, alerting him of his attack. The priest howled and barreled towards the Assassin, who stood waiting. The Priest came to within five paces then lunged, the Dagger in his hand held I'm reverse grip aimed at the Assassin's neck. The Assassin smirked and his left hand shot out, grabbing the Priests right arm by the wrist. The Assassin's right hand was placed over the priests chest, the Assassin using the Priests momentum and his own strength launched him over his shoulder throwing him to the ground.

The Assassin stood his ground as the Priest growled and grunted getting to his feet. The Follower snarled and charged again his dagger poised to strike. The Assassin grabbed the Priest's arm, stopping the daggers journey. The Assassin kicked the Priest in the gut winding him, and ripped the dagger out of his grip. The Assassin moved quickly, kicking the Priest behind the knee, forcing him to kneel. The Assassin put the dagger to his neck, indicating he should not move.

"The Gods have decided." The Assassin said throwing the dagger and activating his Hidden blade, and looking at it wondering. "Now the choice is yours, help me, or be put down like a rabid dog." The Assassin said putting the blade to his throat.

"What are your terms?" the Priest asked, fear all too evident in his voice. The Assassin retracted his hidden blade and stepped back dropping a scroll at the Priests feet.

"That is a list of Mark Antony's supporters here in Rome, I need them silenced." The Assassin said pacing slowly in front of the Priest as he read the list. "I need them silenced quietly and inconspicuously. You can keep any riches you find."

"And in return?" the Priest asked, wanting to know what he was getting out of the deal.

"Octavian will leave you be. And even send a few chests of gold as an incentive." The Assassin said, his tone charismatic. The priest stood up and walked over to the Assassin, his feral yellow eyes, meeting the Brown eyes of the Assassin. He stuck out his right arm.

"We are agreed."

At the house of Octavian Caesar, a cloaked figure approached the guards of the house, who let him pass without a sideways glance. The cloaked figure marched through the house straight to Octavian's study, where a guard stood.

"I wish an audience with Caesar." the Figure said his voice low and dark, the guard simply stood to the side and pushed the door open.

"Go right in, Lupus." the guard said, the cloaked figure nodded before entering.

On the fair side of the large majestic room was a man seated behind a bench. The man had blonde hair that was well kept, and cold calculating blue eyes that lit up when he looked up, the man was none other than Octavian Caesar.

"Julius it's great to see yo-" Octavian started then he paled. "Your not Lupus!"

"Your skills are apt, your guards are none the wiser." The Cloaked figure said, showing a poison vial. "One little cut and they're dead. Just like you, Caesar." the Cloaked figure snarled before sprinting towards the desk, Octavian drew a Gladius that was under his desk prepared for a fight. He was not prepared to see the Cloaked figure fall to the ground with a knife in his back. Octavian shook his head, trying to get a gauge of what just happened. Octavian rubbed his eyes, pondering if this was a trick of fatigue, when he opened his eyes another person was in the room. Octavian began to draw his sword, but the blade didn't leave the sheathe as he realized who it was. It was Julius Maximus, In Lupus.

"Maximus!" Octavian cried jumping up from behind his desk. "What's going on?"

"An attempt on your life, Caesar." The Assassin responded, stooping down and pulling the throwing knife from the fallen Assassin's back. Maximus callously wiped the blood on the dead man's robes and faced Octavian. "You need to increase your security and make sure to not let anyone who dresses like me in." Maximus said ransacking the Assassin's body, finding a letter closed with the Eastern Assassin brand.

"What are you doing here anyways?" Octavian asked trying to pear over the Assassin's shoulder to see the letter. The letter was in an unfamiliar text, which Octavian could not read but Maximus obviously read easily.

"I am here to tell you that the Wolves are feasting on some troublesome livestock, and request respect to their territory." Maximus said as he folded the letter and stuck it in his robes. Maximus walked past Octavian and his shocked expression to the window.

"Where are you going?" Octavian spluttered. Maximus turned with his hood covering his face, a slight smirk was all that was seen.

"To prevent a massacre." The Assassin said and motioned towards the dead Assassin on the ground. "I suggest you prepare for war with the East." The Assassin said before jumping from the window to a bale of hay two stories below.

**A little something I worked on over the summer, never finished the latter two chapters, but I decided to post this chapter for the Creed Fans.**


End file.
